Percabeth
by Wise Girl aka Annabeth Chase
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth having a surprise from the gods. What will that be?
Hey guys Im Annabeth and this is my first story I hope you like it.

PERCABETH (part one)

Percy stood in front of his mirror with Annabeth by his side. She was adjusting his tie and black tuxedo. His hair was swept to the side with a new gel Piper had lent him for the occasion. He had polished his shoes and thought he looked pretty good but Annabeth could still find something wrong.

"Stand still, Percy," Annabeth said. "I want you to look good for the party the gods are throwing for us."

Percy snorted. Easy for her to say. His girlfriend looked stunning in a long lavender evening gown and high heels. A set of grey pearls, that matched her eyes, lay at the base of Annabeth's throat. A diamond tiara was nestled in Annabeth's blonde curls.

"Finished," Annabeth announced.

The couple walked out of the door and were greeted by their friends. Jason, Frank, and Leo were decked out in tuxedos and Hazel was wearing a gold dress that rested at her knees. Jason and Percy bumped fists.

"You look gorgeous," Piper greeted Annabeth.

"You too," Annabeth told Piper. She was dressed in a turquoise dress.

The seven looked around nervously. This was going to be a big event.

"Let's go, guys. I'd rather not get zapped for being late. Better not to turn this party around," Leo joked. The others nodded in agreement and went on their way.

A small while later, The seven were enjoying themselves at a well-planned party by the gods. Big banners were hung up, congratulating the demigods on their success. Many extoctic foods were laid out on many tables. Invisible spirits circled the huge room, serving the gods and the seven demigods. This was a party you didn't get every day.

Percy was standing with Jason and Leo, chatting, with a glass of blue coke in his hands. His friends laughed with him. The sound was foreign to Percy. Laughing was something he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was unusual to be just standing there, talking without a monster in sight, no camp to worry about, no deadline to save the world. It felt good, it felt refreshing.

Suddenly, Percy felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, to be greeted by a smile from a man with a beard in a hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts.

"Hello, Percy," Poseidon said in a deep voice. "May I borrow you for a sec?"

Percy looked at his friends and they nodded. "Sure, Dad."

Poseidon led Percy through the crowds. Percy noticed Jason leaving Leo and going over to Piper. She took his hand and pulled him to a corner before wrapping her arms around him. The two pulled in together until their lips touched and they started kissing. Percy looked over to his own girlfriend, who was chilling out with Hazel, wishing to be able to kiss her right now. Poseidon followed Percy's gaze to Annabeth.

"I can tell you really like her."

Percy blushed, red flaring at the back of his neck.

"No need to be embarrassed," Poseidon grinned. "I sense your love is as strong as it was with me and Sally. Oh she was wonderful. I remember how we spent those nights together, as I looked into her beautiful eyes. She'd tell me she loved me and then we'd-" Poseidon cleared his throat, his cheeks blushing in turn. "Anyways, that's why I brought you here."

Poseidon smiled lightly as a look of confusion passed over Percy's face.

"I say that you go for her, Percy."

When Percy didn't change his expression, Poseidon pulled out a ring of celestial bronze with one pure white pearl in the middle.

"This was the ring I was going to engage to your mother with," Poseidon explained. "I want to give it to you."

Percy gaped at Poseidon. "Do you mean-"

"I do," Poseidon inclined his head. "Perseus Jackson, I give you my blessing to approach the girl you love and make her yours."

Percy's heart was bursting with happiness, not to mention excitement. "I will, Dad."

Percy hurried of to go approach Annabeth, but Jason and Leo met him first.

"What is it man?" Jason asked worriedly.

Percy showed him the ring,

"Oh," Leo smirked. "Oh, I see."

Percy nodded. He kept walked until he reached Annabeth.

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, this's been in my mind for a while now."

"Huh?"

"I don't really like your last name."

"Excuse me, Jackson?"

"I say you should change it to Jackson."

The angry look on Annabeth's face instantly disappeared. "Perseus Jackson, are you pro-"

Percy nodded his head before Annabeth could continue.

Slowly, as he knelt down,Percy cleared his throat and looked straight into Annabeth's eyes. He revealed his ring and raised his voice to say the most important words of his life.

"Wise girl, love of my life, will you marry me?'

Everyone stopped their activities and held their breaths.

Annabeth didn't change her expression until she pulled Percy up and kissed him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him, and pulled her face away.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?"

"No more. We're together now What other stupid questions would I have?"

Annabeth pulled Percy towards her and kissed his lips.


End file.
